Timeless Moments
by Prongs-Padfoot-MoonyandLily
Summary: Elizabeth Stride was kidnapped from 1935 and put in 1987 as Hermione Granger. Elizabeth returns home to Hogwarts and falls for someone she didn't even think about loving until her last year of Hogwarts in her real time. With one to many curses from Bellatrix at Malfoy Mannor with a spell mixed in from Ron and a time turner. Reunites Hermione to her real self Elizabeth.
1. Prolouge

Timeless Moments

Prologue

The small children of a mere age of 8 were running around in the local park, even though they have a massive garden. The small brown haired boy with icy blue eyes was smiling like a mad man chasing his small in size and in age sister. His said sister was an auburn haired girl with sparkling green eyes. Their names were Dylan and Elizabeth Stride. Elizabeth ran behind a tree in attempt to hide from her slightly slower brother.

The reason why the Strides were not playing in their own private garden was because they wanted to meet new people there age. You see the Strides are a pure-blooded, veela's wizarding family. Basically, pure-blood is the term for wizards and witches who have a purely or approximately pure magical heritage. This means that there are no Muggles in their family trees, but this is rarely (if ever) true. However, veelas are a race of semi-human, semi-magical humanoids reminiscent of the Sirens of Greek mythology. Little is known about their biology; they appear to be young, beautiful humans. Their looks and especially their dance are magically seductive to almost all male beings, which causes them to perform strange actions in order to get nearer to them.

Suddenly, there was a pop from behind Elizabeth that you could only just hear if you really listened. Only 1 second after the pop was Elizabeth hit with a knock out curse and engulfed in a mixture of purple and yellow light. The purple light was from a time travelling dark spell and the yellow from a memory changing spell. Once they reach 1987 there was no more Elizabeth Stride she was now known as Hermione Granger. The memory spell modified here memory so that Elizabeth was born as Hermione Granger who was born in 1979, instead of 1927. Hermione also had bushy brown hair with brown eyes the total opposite from the auburn hair with naturally blond highlighted hair and green eyes. Hermione was also taller than Elizabeth was. In this time Elizabeth was born into the Grangers – a muggle family – instead of the Strides.

The dark wizard, who had kidnapped Elizabeth, didn't only dabble in the dark arts but also time travel along with glamour charms. You may be thinking why did he kidnap Elizabeth? Well, the simplest way to say it was that it was a very old family feud. You see, the McNabbs were always enemies with the Strides. You see the Stride were and are everything the McNabbs wanted. The last straw was when the heir to the McNabb fortune fell in love with Charlotte (Elizabeth's mother) Prewett. But she was in love and did marry Benjamin Stride, which was it for Jimmy MaNabb. So he decided to take way something of theirs. So when they had twins, everything fell into place. So the plan was to kidnap both of the children to put an end to the Stride's. But he only imagined getting one she would still make a big enough affect.

Only it won't be permeate but he will never know that. Sadly, he wouldn't live to see the day his plan to fall through.

9 years later …


	2. Chapter 1

Timeless Moments

Chapter 1

The chandelier was making its way onto the floor where she was trying to sit up. Almost as if they had planned it Ron shot a spell at this moment Hermione couldn't remember and Bellatrix shot another cruciatus curse towards her. As the chandelier was about crash down on her another person hit her with a spell, which made a green light engulf her.

Once the green light cleared, Hermione realised she was on the Great Hall floor looking up at the night sky, to the left and right Hermione could see all the students, no who she recognised, staring at her.

The Slytherin table was enjoying their welcome back feast, especially the seventh years. They were celebrating having a one of them coming into a place of power. This said person was known as Tom Riddle. Now Tom was the top student of his year, leading by miles. So it only makes sense that he was made Head Boy.

Tom Riddle was 6'2" of pure perfection in the looks department. He has wavy, short, side partnered, inky black hair, along with almost black eyes with flecks of sliver in them. Tom also had very strong build from his years of playing a beater on the quidditch team. Tom's best friend, Dylan Stride sat next to him wearing a fake smile, whilst listening to Malfoy brag on and on about his holidays. Dylan is a veela with straight golden blonde hair which almost covers his emerald green eyes. He has the same sort of build as Tom, seen as they are both beaters. Dylan was sitting opposite his girlfriend since 5th year, Cassiopeia Lestrange. Cassiopeia stands at 5'9" with shoulder length, brown, wavy hair with matching hazel eyes. Next to her sat her best friend, Drusilla Rosier. Drusilla was girl with a short black hair with startling blue eyes; she stood at 5'8". Opposite her and the other side of Tom sat a man who stood at 6'1", with dirty blond hair and deep blue eyes. His name was Cygnus Black and his newly required girlfriend is Rosier. Next to him was the man everyone hated, Orion Malfoy. He is a man with whitey blond hair and grey eyes. He was the one currently chatting way about his holidays to Rome, Italy.

Sadly, the gloating was cut short by a girl, about 17 falling from the sky. As soon as she landed everyone seem to gather around her. The Slytherin's pushed through the crowds of students, only to see a woman seemingly to be undergoing a very painful transformation from a very old glamour charm and the mixture of another curse, one Tom couldn't put his finger on. Dumbledore came bursting through the crowds of students. He pointed his wand to the now unconscious body of a newly transformed girl. Dumbledore whispered, "Alio notitia." This shows the person's name, age and their family.

 _Elizabeth Stride_

 _17_

 _Benjamin, Charlotte and Dylan Stride._

Everyone gasped and started looking at the girl who was floating at the room and the old classmate.

"Impossible," one said.

"How?" other said.

"She's alive!" Dylan exclaimed.

Of course Tom had heard the stories about Elizabeth. She was kind, caring, funny, witty and extremely clever; according to Dylan she could have completed her NEWTS with 100% when she was 5. They also said she was really pretty, and they weren't lying. With mid-length auburn hair with natural blond highlighted in it, and a body most girls would kill for, even at 5'1".

Tom was brought out his daze when Dylan said,

"Come on, we're going to see my sister!"

Hospital wing …


	3. Chapter 2

Timeless Moments

Chapter 2

An out of breathe Dylan Stride, led a group of even more out of breathe Slytherins, into a peaceful hospital wing. The schools med-witch was rushing around a faraway bed, muttering several spells and uncorking some potions. Walking over to the witch the group was greeted by a sight of a peaceful looking girl, sleeping, without a care in the world.

"What happened to her?" asked Drusilla.

"We will know in a minute, _rennervate._ " Answered the med-witch

Soon Elizabeth's (AN:/Going to start calling Hermione, Elizabeth from now on.) eyes started to flutter open slowly, revealing a pair of beautiful emerald green eyes.

"Good. Your awake now take this and get some rest, but first you have some visitors." Spoke the med-witch, then hurrying off to her office.

 **Elizabeth's POV**

 _Why am I here and not with Harry and Ron? Where is Madam Pomfrey? Who is here to visit?_

Looking around I noticed the people I presumed where the said visitors. They were wearing Slytherin robes and ties looking quite worried. I only recognised one of them and he was my brother. Even though he looked different I could still tell by the icy blue eyes and chestnut brown hair staring at me with a worried look.

"Dylan!" I shouted as loud as I dared to.

"You remember me?" He replied, whilst hugging me.

"I remember everything about both times, this one and 1996 one." I looked over to the others with a questioning glance. He seemed to notice when he pulled an away.

"Oh alright I'll introduce you." Walking over to a messy haired man with grey eyes who reminded her of Sirius, slapping him on the back he said, "This is Cygnus Black."

"That explains it then," I muttered.

"Explains what?" asked Cygnus.

"Well, in the future I know your son. He's my best friends godfather." I explained.

"Ok, next is Cygnus's girlfriend, Drusilla Rosier." Dylan moved to stand next to a woman with inky black long hair and honey coloured eyes.

Dylan then moved on to another black haired woman with long hair but with blue eyes saying, "This is my girlfriend, Cassiopeia Lestrange." I flinched when he spoke the words Lestrange. I think everyone noticed but decided to drop it.

Dylan moved onto a man who could only be a Malfoy with his platinum blond hair and steel grey eyes. She was correct when Dylan claimed his name was Orion Malfoy and by the looks on everyone else's faces he wasn't much liked, not that she could blame them.

He moved to the final member of the group, who in her opinion was breathe-taking handsome. He had short, wavy black hair and almost black eyes, which had been watching her since she woke. He stood at 6'2" with muscles she could only presume was from years of quidditch training. When their eyes locked, they both thought " _I'm in love."_ Dylan, who seemed to be the only one in the room, who wasn't aware of the newly found love. "This is Tom Riddle."

Just then we were interrupted by Professor Dumbledore and the med-witch walking into the wing. "Ah Miss Stride, I just wanted to let you know that you will be re-sorted tomorrow morning, where the sorting hat will be speaking out aloud instead of in your head, because of circumstances."

Not long after everyone was ushered out by the med-witch told Elizabeth to get to sleep.

It wasn't long until she was found herself sitting in front of the Great Hall with the old sorting hat on her head.

It started speaking, saying …


End file.
